Parkour Zombie
Parkour Zombies are a type of zombie found in the Street and Highway levels. They will appear in the 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 5th rows. They will swim in the water trucks, but burn themselves in the lava truck. They absorb 10 nds. Appearance changes at 2, 4, 5 (helmet breaks), and 7 nds before dying at 10nds. Surprisingly, the helmet seems to be the only item providing protection for this zombie, and nothing else. There are Conehead, Buckethead, and Football Helmet varieties of this zombie, where the toughness of the zombie itself is 10 nds plus the headgear's protection, and the helmet is replaced with said headgear. Degrades PZomd1.png|1st degrade pZomd2.png|2nd Degrade Types *Regular Parkour Zombie - Absorbs 10 nds, appearance changes at 2 (helmet cracks), 4 (helmet cracks more), 5 (helmet breaks), and 7 nds (arm falls off) before dying at 10 nds (head falls off, falls to the ground) *Conehead Parkour Zombie - absorbs 28 normal damage shots, appearance changes at 7 (roadcone is dented), 13 (roadcone is dented more),18 (roadcone is destroyed), and 23 nds (arm falls off) before dying at 28 nds (head falls off, falls to ground) *Buckethead Parkour Zombie - absorbs 65 nds, appearance changes at 19 (bucket dents), 37 (bucket dents more), 55 (bucket is destroyed), and 60 nds (arm falls off) before dying at 65 nds (head falls off, falls to ground) *Football Helmet Parkour Zombie - absorbs 80 nds, appearance changes at 24 (football helmet dents), 47 (football helmet dents more), 70 (football helmet breaks), and 75 nds (arm falls off) before dying at 80 nds. *Pole Vaulting Parkour Zombie - absorbs 17 nds, appearance changes at 9 nds (arm falls off) before dying at 17 nds (head falls off, falls to ground). When it gets to any of the player's plants besides a Tall-nut, it will pole vault over it then it loses its pole and his speed goes down. If it gets to a 1x1 space, it will pole-vault over it then it loses its pole and his speed goes down. *Screen Door Parkour Zombie - While he is holding the screen door, he is immune to the side effects of the Snow Pea or the area damage of torched peas, absorbs 65 nds and, appearance changes at 19 (screen door get holes), 37(screen door get more holes and the frame starts cracking), 55 (screen door breaks), and 60 nds (arm falls off) before dying at 65 nds (head falls off, falls to ground). Fume-Shroom, lobbed-shot plants, Spikeweed, Spikerock, or hypnotized zombies can kill these zombies in 10 nds. If there is a 1x1 space, this zombie will lay down his screen door and use it as a bridge. *Ladder Parkour Zombie - absorbs 42 nds, appearance changes at 9 (ladder dents), 17 (ladder dents more), 25 (ladder breaks), and 34 nds (arm falls off) before dying at 42 nds (head falls off, falls to ground). Fume-Shrooms, lobbed-shot plants, Spikeweed, Spikerock, or hypnotized zombies call kill these zomibes in 17 nds. If it encounters a 1x1 space, it will lay its ladder down to cover up the space so he can cross it.